


How much does it hurt

by Minsuga_genius



Series: Death of les amis [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death, Death, Declarations Of Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Tragedy, barricade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsuga_genius/pseuds/Minsuga_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has been shot and left for dead by the national guard. Grantaire finds him before he dies and he has alot to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much does it hurt

The blood was rushing much slower than before. This gave him hope that he might live but then he remembered something Joly had told him in one of his many descriptions of dying " if you have a fatal wound after a few minutes if the blood starts to slow down...you a goner! Now look at this cut i think i might have caught tb!" he laughed at that last part remembering his disgruntled expression and the hysterical shrieking that followed minuets later when Jehan brough a flower in to the café which Joly thought caused bloating of the neck.

He shouldnt have laughed so hard. He looked down to see his shirt plastered to his skin. " That was my favorite shirt" he tried to lift his head to see who was there but was met with a sharp pain in his stomach. "Apollo, don't move it'll only cause you pain that no amount of alcohol could dull " the voice was now hushed and less cynical than before...Cynical...Apollo...ALCOHOL! It all became clear to Enjolras now "G-Grantaire!" he doesn't know why he shouts his name or why he's so happy but he is! "yes Apollo it is I now quiet down before the national guard come back!" this was supposed to be a joke but he was crying more than he can remember doing in a long time." What did i say would come out of this Enjolras! God dam it! Look at you! My mighty marble statue splayed out on the floor drenched in his own blood!" his voice was still soft but you could hear the anger through his tears. "Grantaire please i have to tell you something-" 'i love you Grantaire I always have! I love that you challenge me! I love when you look for me for guidance! I love when you lean on me! I love you!' but the words would come out of his mouth so he simply said "I need you to stop drinking" the look on Grantaires face was blank " I thought you were going to tell me you loved me or at least something important!" he sighed,laughed and rolled his eyes at the same time. Enjolras snapped back almost angrily "i do you idiot!" grantaires eyes widened " i think you mean 'i did...you idiot'". Enjolras couldn't stand it any longer so did the only thing his strength would alow him to do, kiss grantaire.

It was slow at first but grantaire pulled enjolras closer deepening the kiss with every he pulled away and looked into the blonds ravishing blue eyes "why" he was heavily panting and just go the words out, enjolras forgot the speech he previously planned "i love you" way all he could force out before coughing up some blood. Grantaire was hysterical he couldn't catch a breath so moved backward against the wall. Enjolras took this as a sign that Grantaire didnt feel the same way so hit his head against the fool but instead of crying he simply asked "how long does it take to die" the room suddently hushed "Enjolras please don't leave me!"

"how much does it hurt?"

" Enj, your not going you cant"

He smiled " Grantaire come to me"

He obeyed obviously and curled up next to his Apollo " i love you!"

Enjolras was smiling and turned to grantaire " and i you". Grantaire kissed Enjolras taking in as much as Enjolras as he could. He could still feel enjolras smiling but as soon as his lips dropped he pulled away.

"Enj...Apollo...Enjolras! ! NO!" he was shaking the corpse violently hoping to get a response but he was gone.

"it takes longer to die than it does to fall in love my statue" he kissed him gently on his cold lips. When he was found by the national guard he asked if he could be shot next to Enjolras. They complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my second fic <3


End file.
